Benutzer Blog:Peternouv/Das Wikia-Titanfall-Event in London - Mein Reisetagebuch
Als man mir angeboten hat, am Wikia-Titanfall-Event in London teilzunehmen, konnte ich natürlich nicht „nein“ sagen. Titanfall kam in Deutschland zwar bereits am 13.03 in die Läden, die UK musste sich allerdings noch einen Tag gedulden. So war es nur schlüssig, das Event am 13 März steigen zu lassen. left|250px Also zusammen mit Foppes in den Flieger und ab nach Stansted. Der Flug wurde uns mit einer Paprika-Schinkenwurst-Stulle versüßt. Vom Flughafen ging es eine halbe Stunde mit dem Zug zur Liverpoolstreet und dann erstmal ab ins Londoner Büro. Das liegt in Shoreditch. Touristenführer munkeln übrigens, dass dieser Stadtteil der „up and coming, trendy and just the place to be“-Ort in London ist. Jetzt musste erstmal „Hallo“ gesagt werden - neun mal. Das Staff hat uns sofort sehr nett empfangen und uns die Location für das Event gezeigt. Das ganze Gebäude war komplett saniert, sehr groß und offen. Im Hof befinden sich zwei Werke von dem berühmten Künstler Banksy. Ich konnte nur rätseln, wie sehr diese Tatsache die Mietpreise in die Höhe treibt. Als Praktikant hatte ich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, mit einem Einkaufswagen bewaffnet, für das Event am Abend einkaufen zu gehen. Bier, Cola, Wasser - in dieser Reihenfolge. Mit dem vollgepackten Einkaufswagen ging es also zurück ins Büro. Ich verzichtete dieses Mal darauf, mich hinten auf den Wagen zu stellen und mit einem Fuß vom Boden abstoßend laut „HUIIII“ zu rufen. Ich war schließlich in einer fremden Stadt. So langsam setzte allerdings die Müdigkeit ein. Zum einen, weil ich seit 4 Uhr morgens auf den Beinen war, zum anderen, weil ich Titanfall bereits am Tag zuvor spielen konnte und ich, sagen wir mal, das Spiel „angetestet habe“. Also ab ins Hotel und eine viertel Stunde schlafen. Denn dann sollte auch schon bald das Event losgehen. right|335px|Titanfall Event Zurück im Büro lernten wir einen Marketing-Menschen von Electronic Arts kennen, der neben Foppes ein wenig durch den Abend führen sollte. Ab 17:00 Uhr trudelten dann auch die ersten Gäste, die Wikia-Stars aus London und Umgebung, ein und machten es sich gemütlich. Langsam baute sich die Spannung auf. Einen Raum weiter wurden sechs Xbox Ones aufgebaut. In ihnen befand sich jeweils eine Kopie Titanfall, die die glücklichen Tester am Ende des Abends mit nach Hause nehmen durften. left|300px 18:00 Uhr - Foppes stellt die einzig richtige Frage „Are you guys ready to play some Titanfall?“. Ab jetzt wird gezockt – und das nicht zu knapp! Das Spiel zeigt sich zum ersten mal in seiner vollen Pracht. Seit der Beta wurden zwei neue Spielmodi, doppelt so viele Waffen und diverese Maps zum Spiel hinzugefügt. Zu Beginn muss man sich zwar auf die Standard-Loadouts beschränken, dies sollte allerdings nach ein paar gezielten Kills behoben sein. Ab Level 5 kann man selbst rumbasteln. Die Spieler mussten sich natürlich erst an das neue Spiel gewöhnen. Die einen kamen aus dem Halo-Wikia, die anderen von Call of Duty oder Spielen aus dem Shooter- bzw. Sci-Fi-Genre. Die Beta wurde nicht von allen gezockt. Ein klarer Vorteil für die Leute, die schon einmal in ihren Titan gestiegen sind. Nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungsphase wurden allerdings die ersten „Oh shit“ beziehungsweise „Did you see that?!“-Schreie hörbar. Das ist den Spielern nicht zu verübeln: Die Grafik ist besser als noch zu Beta-Zeiten und die Spielmechanik ist einfach darauf ausgelegt, einen Feind mit Wall-Runs, Titanrip-Outs und Double-Jumps zu verspotten. Die Stimmung der Wikia-Stars war gut, die Meinung zum Spiel ebenso. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, wie ungern sie den Controller an ihre Freunde weitergaben, damit jeder einmal aus dem Titan „ejecten“ konnte. Das Fazit zum Spiel, könnt ihr euch in dem Video oben ansehen. Wir wurden vor dem Spiel und nach dem Spiel über unsere Meinung befragt und ein Bewegtbild sagt bekanntlich mehr als 1000 Worte. Die Goodie-Bags, die wir von Respawn bzw. Wikia erhalten haben, haben unsere objektive Beurteilung nicht beeinflusst! right|300px Ich kann abschließend sagen, nachdem ich bereits die zweite Generation im Spiel erreicht habe, dass Titanfall auf jeden Fall ein „Must-Have“ ist. Wer Call of Duty, Battlefield und Halo liebt, wird von Titanfall nicht abgeneigt sein. Es bringt viele Aspekte aus diesen Franchises zusammen und kreiert daraus ein völlig neues Spiel. Es wird sicher kein E-Sport Hammer-Game, in dem Profis für eine Menge Kohle um den Titel spielen. Es ist allerdings ein Spiel, bei dem man mit Action-Film ähnlichen Momenten belohnt wird. Eure Xbox-Party, euer Teamspeak oder Skype wird von „Das ist gerade nicht wirklich passiert“-Rufen überflutet werden. Spielt es, liebt es oder hasst es. Bis dahin – Stand by for Titanfall! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag